Alexis Alexander-Tanner
Alexis Joanna Alexander-Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Lyla Alexander and Seth Tanner. She will possess the abilities of Osteokinesis, Human Summoning, Levitation and Advanced Deflection. Appearance Alexis will be very similar to her mother in appearance. She will have the same curly blonde hair, which she will always wear cut at shoulder length, and she will also have blue eyes. She will have pale skin throughout her life. However, unlike her mother, she will have a willowy build and she will also be a few inches taller. Abilities Alexis' first ability will be Osteokinesis. It will let her manipulate her own bones and the bones of others. Using the ability, she will be able to produce a thick protective exoskeleton, and also thicken bone within the body to enhance its natural defensive properties. She will be able to inflict and heal bone fractures, dislocations and various bone diseases. She will also be able to make bones pliant and flexible, lightweight or heavy and immobile. This could enable someone to move in otherwise unnatural ways, assist flight or protect someone from being forced to move using telekinesis. Her second ability will be Human Summoning. Alexis will share this ability with her cousin Claudia. She will be capable of summoning any individual she has met before, and she will also be able to summon others if she is somehow shown memories of them, since the ability will be triggered by recalling memories of a person. That person will then instantaneously appear in front of her. When she first manifests the ability, she will struggle to even think of someone without summoning him or her, but she will later learn to control it. She will often use the ability to recall her brother after Dorian uses his random teleportation. Her third ability will be Levitation. The ability will allow her to defy gravity and stay in the air. It could also be used to lift up others or objects, either along with herself, or alone. However, it won't allow the airborne height permitted by the ability of flight. She won't need to exert any physical strength to keep someone or something airborne. When she uses her osteokinesis to lighten bones, she will be able to levitate a person higher than she otherwise could. Her fourth and final ability will be Advanced Deflection. This ability will enable Alexis to deflect away projectiles and ability attacks. She will find it easiest to deflect attacks away from herself, but she could also use her ability to protect others. Normally, she will use a hand gesture to activate the ability. It would be very difficult for her to deflect without moving her hand, but not entirely impossible. Alexis will always be able to choose where she deflects an attack away to. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lyla Alexander *Father - Seth Tanner *Sisters - Sheridan, Lindsay, Lynette and Pearl Alexander-Tanner *Brothers - Marshall, Dorian and George Alexander-Tanner History & Future Etymology Alexis is a Greek name which means "defender" or "defending men". This may be a reference to how she will be able to use her advanced deflection to protect herself and others. The name will be derived from her mother's surname, since at the time of Alexis' birth Lyla will not have yet decided to keep her own maiden name. Her middle name, Joanna, is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". Her maternal surname, Alexander, is a Greek name which again means "defending men", while Tanner, her paternal surname, can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters